Song Ji Eun (1990)
Perfil thumb|250px|Ji Eun * Nombre: 송지은 / Song Ji Eun *'Apodo:' Ssongji (쏭지) (Trad: Canción Elemental) *'Profesión: '''Cantante y Actriz. *'Fecha de nacimiento: *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 160cm *'Peso:' 45 kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Tauro *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Padres. *'Agencia:' 6 Oceans (Corea del Sur). Biografía Jieun es hija única. Fue criada por su tía materna hasta que la crisis del FMI terminó, debido a que sus padres tenían que trabajar mucho. En una escuela de música que frecuentaba, un profesor le ofreció ser maestra de canto, por lo que ella mintió sobre su edad y aceptó. Mientras estudiaba y trabajaba como profesora de canto, fue llamada para cantar el tema "Learming to Fly" para el OST del drama “Air City”. En la escuela donde trabajaba, el director formó una mini agencia, y formaron un grupo musical llamado "Brown City" con 12 personas. Se presentaban en clubs, donde alcanzaron muchos fans. Audicionó en JYP Entertainment a una temprana edad, donde cantó OST de dramas coreanos en 2007 y 2008 como "Learning To Fly" para Air City, "Bichunmooga" para Bichunmoo y "Perfume" para The Lawyers Of The Great Republic Korea. En dicha agencia iba a debutar en un grupo de 4 chicas, junto a Hyorin de SISTAR, U-ji de BESTIe y Hani de EXID . Sin embargo, los planes no se dieron como esperaban y en el año 2009 terminó por abandonar JYP Entertainment para unirse a TS Entertainment, donde finalmente debutó en el grupo SECRET. Debutó en el grupo SECRET el 13 de Octubre de 2009 como la vocalista principal y sólo unos meses después hizo su debut en solitario con la canción "Yesteday", compuesta por el cantante Hwanhee de Fly To The Sky. El 3 de Marzo de 2011 lanzó "Going Crazy" con la colaboración de Bang Yong Guk, que en ese entonces no era conocido. La canción llegó al 2º puesto en los programas musicales, compitiendo contra BIGBANG. En la noche del 11 de Diciembre del 2012, tuvo un accidente de coche con sus compañeras de grupo. Confesó en el programa Strong Heart que Hyosung la salvó de sufrir heridas mayores. Según contó, después del accidente, ella despertó al escuchar a las otras miembros gritar su nombre. Se dio cuenta que estaba boca abajo, que tenía la parte superior de su cuerpo fuera del automóvil y la parte inferior dentro. Tenía pedazos de vidrio al lado de su cara, por lo que empezó a llorar de lo asustada que estaba. Hyosung le dijo que no llorara, que ella le iba a ayudar a salir de ahí. De pronto sintió que algo dentro de la camioneta la estaba moviendo, acercándola a los pedazos de vidrio, por lo que comenzó a gritar con desesperación. Sin embargo, luego se dio cuenta de que eran las piernas de Hyosung, que la estaba levantando para que no se lastimara. Por este acto heroico, Hyosung se lastimó un tendón del pie, ya que el año anterior había estado escayolada por caerse por las escaleras, pero salvó a Jieun, quien le está sumamente agradecida a su líder, ya que terminó siendo la que tuvo menores heridas. Comentó también que, en el trayecto en la ambulancia, fue cogida de la mano de Sunhwa. Sin embargo, su compañera y gran amiga Hana, se llevó la peor parte, ya que sufrió una perforación de un pulmón y una costilla fracturada. El 30 de Septiembre de 2013, sacó su primer álbum, "Hope Torture". El 24 de Septiembre de 2014, a un año del anterior solo, sacó otro nuevo, que trata sobre el amor homosexual, racial y sobre mujeres mayores con hombres más jóvenes. En el final del vídeo, aparecía en el suelo escrito con fuego el número “25”, que resultaría ser el nombre de su próximo mini-álbum, revelado el 14 de Octubre de 2014. Por primera vez, con “25”, reveló un lado sexy que antes no había mostrado. El 28 de Febrero de 2018 anunció su salida del grupo Secret. Dramas * Wish Woosh 2 (Naver TV, 2019) * Melting Me Softly (tvN, 2019) * My Secret Romance (OCN, 2017) * Sweet Home, Sweet Honey (KBS1, 2015-2016) * Immutable Law of First Love (Naver TVCAST, 2015) * Serial Shopping Family (JTBC, 2015) * Superhuman Generation (tvN, 2015) * Drawing, Spring (Naver TV Cast, 2014) * Remaining Love (KBS, 2013) cameo * Shut Up Family (KBS, 2012) cameo * More Charming by the Day (MBC, 2010) cameo Temas para Dramas * Only For You ''tema para Wish Woosh 2 (2019) * ''Between Us tema para Wish Woosh 2 (2019) * Shiny Day tema para I Wanna Hear Your Song (2019) * Let Me Hear (junto a Basick) tema para Confession (2019) * It's Not Easy tema para My Secret Romance (2017) * Same (junto a Sung Hoon) tema para My Secret Romance (2017) * D.N.A LUV (junto a Alex) tema para Flirty Boy and Girl (2015) * The Person I Miss tema para Shine or Go Crazy (2015) * If Only I Could Go To You tema para God's Gift - 14 Days (2014) * It's Cold tema para Take Care of Us, Captain (2012) * Home-sick tema para The Lawyers of The Great Republic Korea (2008) * Bi Chun Moo Ga tema para Bicheonmu (2008) * Learning to Fly tema para Air City (2007) Programas de TV *'2016:' 2016 KBS Drama Awards (KBS) *'2016:' Duet Song Festival (MBC) *'2016:' Vitamin (KBS) *'2016:' Running Man (SBS) *'2016:' Beauty Station *'2016:' Duet Song Festival (MBC) *'2015:' Hello Counselor (KBS2) *'2015: '''Vitamin (KBS) *'2015:' Serial Shopping Family (JTBC) *'2015:' 100 Song (JTBC) *'2015:' Immortal Songs 2 (KBS) *'2015:' You Hee-yeol's Sketchbook (KBS) *'2015:' King of Mask Singer (MBC) *'2015:' Match Made in Heaven Returns (MBC, Ep. 6-7) *'2015:' Let's Go! Dream Team Season 2 (KBS) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (MBC) *'2012:' Strong Heart (SBS) *'2011:' Immortal Songs 2 (KBS) *'2011:' Family Variety Bouquet (MBC) Discografía 'Corea' 'Mini Álbum' 'Single' '''Single Digital' Japón Mini Álbum Colaboraciones *'2019:' Neko x James (feat. Jieun) - Combat *'2015:' Sleepy (Untouchable) (feat. Jieun) - Cool Night *'2013:' B.A.P (feat. Jieun) - Coma *'2012: 'B.A.P (feat. Jieun) - Secret Love *'2010: '''G-20 (feat. Jieun) - Let's Go *'2010: Untouchable (feat. Jieun & Eluphant) - Get Up *'2009: 'Untouchable (feat. Jieun) - Give My All *'2008: '''Kim Dong Wook (feat. Jieun) - Empty Place *'2008: '''Untouchable (feat. Jieun) - Give You Reconocimientos * '''2016 KBS Drama Awards: Excelencia en la actuación para dramas diarios 'Sweet Home, Sweet Honey' NOMINADA * 2015 1st KWeb Fest: Mejor actriz de drama web 'Drawing, Spring' Curiosidades *'Ex-grupo Kpop: 'SECRET (2009-2018) **'Posición:' Vocalista, bailarina y maknae. *'Hobbies: '''Pasar tiempo con amigos, tocar el piano, hacer deporte y tejer. * '''Idiomas: '''Coreano y japonés. *'Especialidades:' Cantar, bailar y componer. * '''Religión:' Protestante. * El sueño de su infancia era ser azafata. * Era originalmente aprendiz de JYP Entertainment, ahí iba a debutar en un grupo junto a Hyolyn, Hani de EXID y U-JI. Sin embargo, los planes no salieron bien y su debut se canceló. *El 4 de Julio de 2010 hizo un dueto junto a Jerry con la canción "Going To Love" en el Mnet Super Concert. *En los Mnet Idol Chart de mejores cantantes con MR removido quedó en décimo lugar. *Participó en Inmortal Song tras de la salida de IU, junto a Yoseob de HIGHLIGHT, Kim Jong Hyun de SHINee, Hyolyn, Ye Sung de Super Junior y Changmin de 2AM. *Conformó un grupo llamado "Middle School" junto a su compañera de grupo Hana y Bang Yong Guk. El grupo era de hip-hop, pero ella no rapeaba. *Dice que su mejor cualidad física es su nariz. Cuando era niña, su madre le ponía una pinza en su nariz para que fuera más fina y piensa que funcionó. *Tiene alta tolerancia al alcohol. Cuando bebe, lo hace con sus padres, no con sus compañeras de grupo. *Compuso "Star", una de las 5 canciones de su primer mini-álbum que salió a la venta el 14 de Octubre de 2014, siendo la primera vez que se implicó en su totalidad en la composición de una canción. *En una entrevista mencionó que le gustaría hacer una colaboración con BTS debido a que sus canciones son muy buenas. *Zhoumi confesó en el programa Brave Writers que quería que Jieun fuese su pareja en el programa 'We Got Married'. Él dijo: "Ella es muy guapa, le di mi CD también" . Después, decidió enviarle un mensaje: "Ji Eun, ¿deberíamos filmar 'We Got Married'? Te trataré bien. ¡Vamos a volvernos populares juntos!". *Debutó como solista en Japón el día 2 de Diciembre de 2014, siendo la primera de las integrantes del grupo en debutar en solitario en el extranjero. *Debutó como actriz en el año 2014, aunque había participado en varios cameos desde el año 2010. *Cuando le dijeron en una entrevista que SECRET tiende a mostrar muchos conceptos sexy, ella respondió: "La mayoría de los miembros tienen atracción sexual, por lo que siempre creo que tengo que ponerme al día con ellas. Así que mi sensualidad no es a la intemperie, pero en realidad he tenido que trabajar duro para conseguir una belleza sexy. Básicamente, mi sensualidad no es realmente natural, pero se hace artificialmente a través de mucha práctica". *Cuando se le preguntó con qué cantante masculino le gustaría hacer un dueto, ella respondió con una sonrisa tímida: "Quiero cantar con raperos. Mi voz está más en el lado dulce, así que creo que va a sonar bien con raperos". *Colabora en un álbum sencillo con su compañero de empresa Sleepy de Untouchable, que fue lanzado el 16 de Junio de 2015 con el nombre 'Cool Night'. La canción es un dueto entre el talentoso rapero y la integrante de SECRET, quien es conocida por su hermosa voz. Ésta no es la primera vez que trabajan juntos, ya que ella trabajó antes con el dúo Untouchable. Debido a que la canción recibió mucho amor por parte de fans por su adorable voz y rap pegadizo, la noticia sobre el dúo recibió atención. *El MV de "Cool Night" está hecho en el estudio de grabación de TS Entertainment y el Parque del Río Han. *Protagonizó 'Sweet Home, Sweet Honey', un drama diario de 129 episodios que comenzó a filmarse en el mes de Septiembre de 2015 y terminó en Abril de 2016. *El 20 de Septiembre de 2016 lanzó su segundo mini álbum, el cual contiene 6 canciones y su canción principal, al igual que el álbum, se titula 'Bobby Doll'. *En el momento en el que Sun Hwa dejó el grupo, Ji Eun se convirtió en la maknae de Secret. *De acuerdo con el Portal de Corea, debido a la conexión especial que tuvo con el actor Sung Hoon en el set de 'My Secret Romance', se especula que ambos podrían estar en una relación. *Participó en la composición de la letra de la canción 'Twilight' de Kim Lip. *En el mes de Diciembre de 2017, Jieun quitó "SECRET" de su biografía de Instagram y de su nickname en Twitter. Por último, cambió su nombre de usuario en Twitter cambiando @SECRETsongjieun por @songjieun_55 *El 8 de marzo de 2018 se ha reportado que esta en una relacion con el actor Sung Hoon, con quien protagonizó My Secret Romance. *La agencia de Sung Hoon ha negado los rumores. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter *Instagram Galería Song Ji Eun 01.jpg Song Ji Eun 02.jpg Song Ji Eun 03.jpg Song Ji Eun 04.jpg Song Ji Eun 05.jpg Song Ji Eun 06.jpg Song Ji Eun 07.jpg Videografía 'Corea' Song Ji Eun - Going Crazy|Going Crazy (feat. Bang Yong Guk) Song Ji Eun - False Hope|False Hope Song Ji Eun - Don't Look At Me Like That|Don't Look At Me Like That Song J i Eun - Pretty Age 25|Pretty Age 25 Sleepy & Song Ji Eun - Cool Night|Cool Night (feat. Sleepy) Song Ji Eun - Bobby Doll|Bobby Doll 'Japón' Song Ji Eun - Twenty Five (Japanese Ver.)|Twenty Five (Japanese Ver.) Categoría:6 Oceans Categoría:KCantante Categoría:JCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KDebut2009 Categoría:JDebut2014